The Disguise Heartless
by TifaRokkuhato
Summary: One shot. Sora is forced to investigate a strange room in an old mansion, where he encounters Kairi. But not all is as it seems...


The key blade wielder stepped carefully into the abandoned house's bedroom. With his weapon secure between the palms of his hands, Sora creeped across the floorboards, taking caution with every step he took.

Creak, creak.

Sora was beginning to sense the darkness now. It surrounded him like a bad smell, it's putrid presence making him feel uneasy, yet he carried on.

The only noise in the room was the rattling of his clothes and the creaking of the floorboards. Overall, the awkward noises weren't helping Sora's confidence, and it was evident. Something pecked and ate at his side, almost like someone was screaming in his face that something was wrong. Yet of course, he carried on.

The strange sense was begging to get stronger, the source becoming closer and closer and closer, until Sora couldn't take it any longer. He turned around, key blade in hand, ready to strike anything that would get in his way.

"Hey Sora." Kairi smiled.

"Oh. It was just you." Sora sighed in relief.

Yet the strange sense of darkness was still unexplained...

"What, aren't you happy to see me, Sora?" she said in a quiet voice, her eyes piercing Sora's. Kairi took a few steps forward, the swing in her hips more prominent than usual.

"Oh no Kairi, it's just-" He was interrupted by Kairi's finger being placed on his lips.

"You know Sora, you talk too much," Her finger slowly slid from his lips and down his chest, and seductive smile on her face. "You should be more 'doing' than saying."

Sora could feel himself be pushed back slowly by the force of Kairi. The back of his legs soon hit the bed, and he toppled over backwards, Kairi overpowering him. "So, what do you think Sora? Should we do it now, whilst Riku's distracted?" Kairi crawled onto the bed and straddled Sora, her head just above his.

"Kairi-" Sora wasn't sure about what was happening, but he wasn't exactly complaining about the whole situation. He was under her spell, and whether that was a good or bad thing, Sora couldn't tell.

"Shh. Don't want Riku hearing us now, do we?" She leant down, her hair touching his face, her lips centimetres apart. The small sense of arousal bit at Sora and crawled down his body, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Wait, Kairi- Urghh!" The brunette's was quickly interrupted as Kairi ground her knee against Sora's crotch, causing a grunt of delight to erupt from him. "Kairi, really-" Sora struggled to concentrate on his words as Kairi continued to distract him from connecting his brain to his mouth.

"Like I said, too much talking..." Kairi's lips pressed down onto Sora's. Shock swept through his entire body, causing him to jolt in his spot and tense: but his body soon began to follow the routine, and he was taken but the tender spell that Kairi' had cast with her mouth. Yet, Sora began to feel tired and weak, like someone had just drained all his energy from him.

Something wasn't right.

A word that was supposedly was to say 'Kairi' exited from Sora's mouth, but came out as a small groan. Kairi's lips were locked on his own, and weren't keen on separating. Using his arms, he tried to push her off him, but with the combination of her surprising strength and the fact he was becoming weaker by the second, the plan didn't turn out too well. Darkness bordered his vision, the foreground becoming blurry and his brain began to disconnect from his body. The room was beginning to black out, and his consciousness was soon beginning to wander to another place.

"Arrgh!" A blinding flash caused Sora to wake up from his almost comatose state, and was met with the green eyes of Riku.

A black creature replaced Kairi as Sora lay there, feeling confused. Studying the creature, it seemed to strongly resemble something...

A heartless?!

Sora kicked the creature off him, sending it flying across the room, crashing into a wall. The heartless launched for Riku, but all it took was one swift movement of his keyblade, and the strange heartless turned into a black mist.

"Riku!? What the hell man?" Sora sat up, feeling slightly dazed.

"You idiot." Riku turned around and faced Sora. "As you may have guessed, that wasn't Kairi. That was what I like to call a 'Discuise' Heartless. They manipulate their appearance and change themselves into something the heart deeply desires, then take advantage of their victims, snatching their heart... Whatever it takes."

Sora looked down at his lap, blushing at the the scenario.

"So, Kairi didn't just-"

"Nope."

"Ahh." Sora sat and twiddled his thumbs, trying to run the whole scenario trough his head once more.

"But to be honest, you looked like you were enjoying it." Riku smirked. "So, your deepest desire is Kairi, eh? Just wait till I tell her how excited you were over her."

Sora jerked his head up, and stood up on the bed in defence. "It's only because she... She's my best friend!" Riku just chuckled, and leant on the doorframe.

"Didn't look like a scenario that 'best friends' would do on a daily basis."

"I'm a guy! I can't help how I react!" Sora pointed at Riku, as if it would help his current situation. Riku walked over, face to face to Sora.

"You know, I'm still taller than you."

"Goddammit Riku!" Sora jumped and hoped to squash Riku but due to a swift dodge, Sora landed face-first onto the wooden floor.

"Guys?" Sora looked up to see Kairi at the doorway, arms crossed. "Where have you been? I've been waiting downstairs for 10 minutes." Riku smirked, and walked towards Kairi.

"Well, I was just going to go downstairs and tell you something-" Riku was interrupted by a sharp kick to the gut, causing him to gasp and clutch onto his stomach.

"He was going to say that there is nothing to report! Nothing whatsoever! Nothing! Zilch! Zero!" Sora spluttered in a panic, his face as red as Kairi's hair.

"Hmm." Kairi sighed to herself. "Boys."


End file.
